


Sleep tight

by stelleappese



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Nightmares, Spoilers, What-If, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems nobody sleeps, on the Millennium Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> Since I suck with angst and need a ton of fluff, this is set in a hypothetical future in which everything's fine and the threesome has inherited the Millennium Falcon and they're just Fireflying around :P
> 
> Also: I haven't watched the movie in English, so if I apology in advance if I've messed up anybody's voice :(

Finn doesn’t know why the nightmares didn’t start immediately after he left the First Order, but as he wakes up, for the fourth night in a row, panting and covered in sweat, he decides perhaps he should get used to it.   
Maybe it’s because nothing is chasing them, now. Maybe it’s because he’s finally let his guard down, and it all came back to him like a punch in the stomach.  
He stares at the ceiling of his bunk, tiny pale blue lights flashing here and there like falling stars. This is useless, he thinks. He won’t solve anything by just lying there.  
He gets up, rubs his eyes. When he walks into the corridor, the ship is silent and still; his footsteps echo eerily.   
He means to get something to drink in the day area of the ship, maybe walk around a little, should he do pushups? Would that help tire him up? But as he walks towards their tiny kitchen, he hears someone humming gently in the control room. He walks closer, quietly, and catches Poe sitting in the co-pilot seat, feet on the dashboard, looking at the stars as they swarm lazily by.  
“Hey”, he says.  
Poe tilts his head back, then grins at him. “Hello. Can’t sleep?”  
Finn shrugs. Poe gestures towards the pilot seat. Finn hesitates, then sits, folding his legs and hugging his knees. Poe starts humming again, a bit more cheerfully.

*

It’s almost dawn, or so the clock say, when Finn walks back to his bunk.   
He and Poe haven’t talked much, but he can guess what’s going on with him. He saw the terror in his eyes when they first met face to face, when he slammed him against a wall, before he could explain himself. He never asked what they’d done to him, but…  
He feels a pang of guilt inside his chest. All the questions he’s been asking himself since he woke up after the fight with Kylo Ren, since he had the time to think about it. Could he have gotten Poe out of there _before_  he was tortured? Could he have helped him before they caught him? Could he have avoided all the pain and suffering his friends went through, in some way?  
He’s trying to stop thinking about it, because he knows these thoughts will keep him up even though he’s so tired he can barely keep his eyes open, when Rey turns the corner and walks towards him.  
“How are you up so early?”, asks Finn, surprised.  
She’s covered in grease, carrying a bag that tinkles as she walks, and her toolbox. “I’m not. I’m going to bed”, she says.  
Oh…

*

In the twilight of his room, Poe curls up under the covers, his eyes heavy and burning. He’s thinking about home. About running through the woods and scratching his knees and swimming in the pond and climbing trees. He thinks about sitting between his mom and dad on the swing in the porch under the tin roof, his mom humming as she caresses his hair, his dad with his eyes closed, looking like he can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.  
And then the thinking fades into dreaming. The warm summer night becomes darker and darker, colder and colder. He opens his eyes, and he’s in a dark room, restrained and bleeding, and Kylo Ren walks inside. He tears Poe apart slowly, bit by bit, carves him out, splits him open like Poe’s absolutely nothing.  
His eyes are suddenly wide open. It takes him a few moments to remember where he is. His heart is pounding in his chest, he can barely breathe.  
“It never happened”, he whispers, “It was all in your head. He didn’t lie a finger on you.”  
But his voice is shaking and frail, and he still feels the painful, bloody emptiness.  
He’s not sleeping tonight either, then.

*

“Where’s Finn?”, asks Rey, puffing as she and Poe carry a massive box filled with spare parts.  
“No idea”, says Poe, leaving the box in the cargo bay and stretching.  
“I’m here!”, says Finn, running into the ship dragging a metal bed frame, almost falling on his butt, avoiding it, taking a few more steps, then running out again.  
Rey and Poe share a look. Rey shrugs.

*

Rey doesn’t even try to sleep at night.  
Back on Jakku, she wouldn’t sleep either. She’d leave home in the middle of the night, get to work while it was still dark out. She would be so exhausted, after getting back and eating her meager meal, that it wasn’t as much sleeping as her body shutting down and refusing to move.  
After Jakku, well. The Millennium Falcon needs a lot of work and constant maintenance, and she tries getting so tired she can’t even think, but, most of the time, she fails. So she fixes things that could very well remain unfixed, just because. She even considers re-decorating the day area, at one point, then feels the desperation behind that thought, and opts for doing a complete check of the engines.  
Poe doesn’t sleep either. He wanders around, constantly re-organizes their food supplies, stitches all of the countless holes in his clothes. Rey has had Kylo Rey in her head, too, but she’s aware of how much stronger than Poe she is, and trying to comfort him would feel like mocking him, so she just sits with him instead, fixing things as he watches her.  
Lately, Finn has been joining them, too. Poe has been teaching him to sew, and he keeps stinging his fingers all the time. He makes breakfast for all of them, washes the dishes, paces around. Sometimes, Rey finds him and Poe asleep on the couch, snuggling against each other.

*

“Isn’t it _awesome_?”, asks Finn, opening the door to his bunk and flopping on the bed.   
Poe and Rey poke their heads in the room, curious: Finn’s bunk, just like their own bunks, had a tiny bed and a tiny desk in it, but Finn seems to have grown tired of little beds, because he stuffed his bed with the two beds he got when they last stopped for food and spare parts, slapped a huge mattress on top of it, and apparently even sewn bedclothes for it himself.  
“So that’s why your desk is in the bathroom”, comments Rey.  
“Well, it looked untidy in the corridor…”  
“It looks untidy in the bathroom too”, says Rey, staring at him.  
“What do you plan to do with such a big bed?”, asks Poe, winking at Finn, who just blinks back.  
“Sleep?”, he says, “I just wanted a big bed. What does he mean?”, he asks, looking at Rey, who chuckles and leaves, shaking her head.  
“Why are you not excited about my big bed?”, he pouts.   
Poe walks into the room and flops on the bed next to him, getting comfortable. “It’s a nice bed”, he decides. Finn grins at him, trying not to look too proud.

*

At least, Finn thinks, lying in the middle of his huge bed, now he’s more comfortable. He’s spread-eagled on it, and everything’s soft and warm around him.  
And yet, he can’t sleep.

*

Poe jolts awake again, panting. His shirt is sticking to his skin. He gets up, quickly, takes the shirt off and throws it on the ground. He’s shaking again, bolts of red-hot pain flashing through his brain.  
“It’s _not real_ ”, he says, angrily, then, softer: “It’s not real…”  
He bites his lips, rubs his hands against is face, walks out of the room.  
Finn looks asleep when he opens the door, and Poe almost chickens out. He doesn’t want to disturb him, especially if he’s sleeping, for once. But the thought of going back to his room, all alone, with the walls closing in on him…  
He climbs on the bed, sneaks under the covers, wraps his arms around Finn, who opens his eyes, giving him a confused, sleepy look.  
“Please don’t kick me out”, murmurs Poe.  
“Uh. All right”, says Finn, with a little shrugs, lying back down and snuggling against Poe, his butt pressed to Poe’s crotch, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around himself.  
“Thank you”, says Poe, pressing his forehead to the back of Finn’s head.  
“No problem”, sighs Finn, holding Poe’s hand.  
The door opens up again. Both Poe and Finn perch up and give Rey a look.  
“I… I’m going to leave…”, she says, and makes to turn around.  
“No, wait!”, says Finn, “It’s all right. It’s a big bed.”  
Rey hesitates, then takes a step forward. She stops again, then seems to make up her mind, and walks to the bed, crawling in and curling up against Finn. She uses Fin’s arm as a pillow, throws a leg over his hip. Fin hugs her, Poe rests a hand on her waist.  
Slowly, quietly, all tangled in one another, they all fall asleep. No dreams are dreamed, that night.


End file.
